STAR WARS: BLIND DROP
by ArimaThrawn
Summary: so, I died? bugger. on the plus side i have gamer ability's now and the choice of multiple worlds. I know where I'm going first force powers and space here I come! my first fanfiction. pairing unknown, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
1. Prologue

**A/N DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR THE GAMER. YOU GET ONE DISCLAIMER**

**-Prologue-**

Let me start by stating the obvious, dying? it ain't fun, realising you wont get to live your dreams or see your family any more sucks big time, but you don't really care about that right? you want to know who the hell I am and why I'm even writing this.

ok first thing to note, i was..am? will be? damn this could get confusing, but I'm getting distracted. i'm an impulsive person, I'm a lazy person, and I'd like to think I'm a caring person. now that all may or may not apply later who knows.

Now you're probably asking "so, what's ya name and how did you die?" to the first question, John, second? absolutely no fucking idea. No clue, nada, zip, squat, I remember very little of my life I just woke up here, still had my chair at least..Oh i forgot to say I'm disabled, yup my legs are shot, nice to know that that isn't fixed when you die, oh well.

Anyway, so I'm dead right? but the thing is, if I'm dead can you explain to me why there is now a floating text in front of me asking me if I'd like to start a new game? yeah didn't think so..

I don't suppose i can say no can I? needless to say I said "yes" and that opened up a whole menu.

**'SELECT UNIVERSE'**

**Harry Potter**

**Mass Effect**

**Marvel **

**DC**

**Star Wars **

**Anime**

Looking at the list i noticed the **Anime** option had a drop-down arrow 'probably too many options' i thought

One of the things i do remember from my life is video games, video games and fan fiction. And this was screaming RPG reincarnation fanfic. Looking back to the list in front of me i was torn between HP and Star Wars, here's the thing every option is amazing but the only reason i hesitated to pick Star Wars? two Words, Bellatrix. Lestrange. What can i say i love crazy Bella, she was my favourite character in the entire series.

In the end a galaxy beat a sexy, crazy magical beauty, but hey maybe if I die again..If I come back here anyway.

Selecting **Star Wars **opened up another list of options for me.

**'SELECT ERA'**

**BEFORE THE REPUBLIC**

**OLD REPUBLIC ERA**

**CLONE WARS ERA**

**REBELLION ERA**

**NEW REPUBLIC ERA**

**NEW JEDI ORDER ERA **

**LEGACY ERA **

"Huh so looking at this its not following the new cannon but instead the old EU stuff? that's cool, I'm guessing i cant decide exactly when i end up? there are some big gaps in between" my thoughts are interrupted by a pop-up 'NO' good to know, and it responds to me OK lets try thinking it 'Clone wars era'. Clone wars is selected and a new box appears.

**'SELECT CHARACTER HISTORY'**

**WAR ORPHAN**

**'YOUR PARENTS DIED DURING AN ATTACK BY SLAVERS LEAVING YOU TO FEND FOR YOURSELF ON THE STREETS **

**(BONUSES)**

**TITLE: Scruffy Looking**

**?**

**?**

**FARM HAND **

**'YOU GREW UP ON A SMALL OUTER RIM WORLD WITH YOUR FAMILY AS A MOISTURE FARMER WORKING HARD IN THE FAMILY TRADE'**

**(BONUSES)**

**TITLE: Farm Boy**

**?**

**?**

**SENATORS SON**

**'YOU ARE THE ELITE OF THE ELITE THE CHILD OF A SENATOR, SPOILED AND ADORED BY YOUR FAMILY YET WOEFULLY UNPREPARED FOR THE REAL WORLD'**

**(BONUSES)**

**TITLE: PRINCE**

**?**

**? **

Thinking about it i don't really have much to go on "this is pretty much a blind drop isn't it?" I asked hitting war orphan and confirm 'yup, good luck' was the last pop-up I saw before it all went black and my journey in a galaxy in a galaxy far, far away began...


	2. Chapter 1: New Game

**-Chapter 1-**

**New Game**

I was expecting to open my eyes to being born and have to live my life from day one again. Eventually seeing my family die to a droid army or something, what I got however was interesting. there was no bright light, no baby me, nor any falling from the sky only to miraculously get up unharmed. Nope what I got as I opened my eyes was..wall. A solid wall in front of me, yup I was in an alleyway, did I say it was interesting? I meant boring, my mistake.

Taking in my situation I noticed a few things. Firstly I still looked the same as before, I had the same shoulder length brown/blonde hair and pale complexion, I was still the same slightly chubby guy too, even had my glasses. The only major change was what I was sitting in, instead of my old wheelchair I now had a new, if slightly battered, repulsor chair.

Now your probably wondering "why the heck are you happy about that don't you want a new life without a handicap?" and the answer is no. My disability, its apart of me I embraced it decades ago, its part of what makes me, me. It shaped my sense of humour, my personality and my way of thinking. the chair? to take that away now would be like taking Usain Bolts legs or a singers voice. its a huge part of me , and the wheel..or i should say repulsor chair is simply an extension of me. Right enough serious crap lets see where the hell i am.

While I'm debating how to correctly work this thing, as sitting on a floating chair is weird as hell. A new box popped up in my vision

**'YOU HAVE 15 SKILL POINTS TO SPEND!'**

Closing the box i stopped to think. "OK so you're in star wars and you have gamer powers, you've got this. First thing i need to do, set my starting points. Second find out what planet ths is, if its a republic world or not. Third find a way to get a ship of some kind so I'm not stuck here just in case" i mumbled to myself, I'd developed the habit of talking things out with myself before i had died, did that make me crazy? you tell me.

" lets try this. Skills" apparently correct, as a window opened showing a list of my skills, stats and other current ability's.

**'STATS' (AVAILABLE POINTS 15 )**

**STR 4 (5-1)**

**END7 (5+2)**

**VIT 5**

**DEX 7 (5+2)**

**INT 5**

**WIS 5**

**LUC 7 (5+2)**

**-STAT BUFF +2 : TITLE Scruffy Looking- -STAT DEBUFF -1 : PHYSICALLY DIASABLED:DURATION PERMANENT- **

**'SKILLS'**

**FORCE USER -PASSIVE- (LVL 1) **

**Allows the user to manipulate the force to their will - 5% LESS MANA USED FOR FORCE BASED SKILLS -**

**OBSERVE (MAX)**

**-Allows the user to see things as really are. Is it OP? probably, is it fun? HELL YES- **

I stared at the screen for a minute. To be honest i was expecting the de-buff, what i was not expecting was the boost from the title buff that was very nice. But what really floored me was when i looked at the skills section "Bloody hell!..I've ot two of the most OP skills ever, with observe i could know literally everything about whatever or whoever I looked at..Add the force to that and.."fuck me, im going to enjoy this, OK change of order" ,"MAP" i called out hoping this could tell me where i was. Turns out it could, I looked to the map searching for a name somewhere which i found in the top corner, handily it also showed the date and time. "Ord Mantell twenty four BBY? If I remember right, this is about the time the confederacy gains momentum. So I've got a few years to prep myself before all hell breaks loose, easy".

I'd soon come to see how wrong I was.

I looked again at the planet i was on just noticing the short description box on the right.

**ORD MANTELL **

**CURRENTLY A WRETCHED HIVE OF SCUM AND VILLAINY UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE BLACK SUN FULL TO THE BRIM WITH SMUGGLERS, PIRATES, MERCS, BOUNTY HUNTERS, BLACK MARKET TRADERS AND SLAVERS. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING SHADY THIS IS THE PLACE FOR YOU!**

Now I knew what kind of people i was dealing with here I could set my points up. Opening skills again I set about adding my points. I put 5 into luck, 5 into wisdom, 1 into strength balancing that out and 4 into my intelligence.

**STATS' (AVAILABLE POINTS 0 )**

**STR 5 (6-1)**

**END7 (5+2)**

**VIT 5**

**DEX 7 (5+2)**

**INT 9**

**WIS 10**

**LUC 12 (10+2)**

**-STAT BUFF +2 : TITLE Scruffy Looking- -STAT DEBUFF -1 : PHYSICALLY DISABLED: DURATION PERMANENT- **

**-STAT BUFF +2 : TITLE Scruffy Looking- -STAT DEBUFF -1 : PHYSICALLY DISABLED: DURATION PERMANENT- **

**'SKILLS'**

**FORCE USER -PASSIVE- (LVL 1) **

**Allows the user to manipulate the force to their will - 5% LESS MANA USED FOR FORCE BASED SKILLS -**

**OBSERVE (MAX)**

**-Allows the user to see things as really are. Is it OP? probably, is it fun? HELL YES- **

Now that i had used up my points and found out where and when I was, it was time to find myself a ship

**'NEW QUEST: SPACE-WORTHY - Find a way to get yourself off world -**

**BONUS OBJECTIVE: **

**?**

**? **

**REWARDS :YOU GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!**

**?**

**1000 EXP**

'Well that's convenient'. I made my way to the entrance of the alley expecting the street to be crowded, fortunately for me it was fairly quiet as I made my way out. Looking around I was hoping for a cantina or something to find a way to make some money. Unfortunately it looked like i was dropped into the slums, rundown and damaged buildings, trash and other debris in abundance but nothing that looked useful. 'i don't want to go wandering about randomly, fuck knows what i may run into. What can i use...wait it said I could use the force..'

i moved back into the alley seeing a pile of rubbish and old parts and tried to focus on them willing something to move toward me. imagining one of the parts flying into my hand..No sooner had i thought it a rusted bolt came flying out towards me, snatching it out of the air I i looked up at the notification i just got

"its really that easy? Time to grind..."

**-20 MINUTES LATER- **

**FORCE USER IS NOW LEVEL 4**

**FORCE USER IS NOW LEVEL 7**

**FORCE USER IS NOW LEVEL 10**

**NEW SKILL LEARNED : FORCE WAVE (LVL 1)**

**-creates a crushing wave of energy that is useful against groups of enemy's . can also disrupt electronics-DEALS 50 DMG+20% FOR EACH POINT OF WIS STAT**

**NEW SKILL LEARNED FORCE ENHANCEMENT (LVL 1)**

**-Using this skill you can channel the force into yourself for various effects or boosts- 10 MANA PER 5 SECONDS **

Yup 20 minutes to get a skill to 10 and I've unlocked some possibly busted skills strange that i didn't get a force pull or push skill though, i guess the game thinks that counts as a basic ability or something not worth it? "meh not important im 20 minutes in and already on my way to OP".Yes I did start muttering to myself I was getting excited sue me! I know, you're all probably thinking "DUDE THAT'S NOT OP WHY YOU SO HYPE IDIOT" BUT I have a theory so just wait and see. I grabbed a few of the rusted parts as I left the alley, for the first time ever i was looking for a fight.


	3. Chapter 2: A Slave To Greed

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**-A SLAVE TO GREED-**

* * *

It didn't take too long for me to find someone to test my new skills on. three streets over, a Zabrak had a Duros pinned up against the wall by the throat. 'This looks interesting maybe I can finally try this out' I focused on them and.. 'observe'

**TARAK VAAN **

**BOUNTY HUNTER **

**LVL 4**

**RACE: ZABRAK **

**Tarak Vaan is a low level bounty hunter. His mission is to retrieve 4000 credits owed to Black Sun from the duros Bolan.**

**BOLAN**

**SMUGGLER**

**LVL 4 **

**RACE: DUROS**

**Bolan is a smuggler that occasionally takes jobs for Black Sun. Last job he did he 'lost' the shipment, understandably pissing of Black Sun.****He's really hoping Tarak will take the money without taking a leg too.**

Closing the window I turned my attention back to them. And noticed I could somehow understand them 'thanks game.' I thought as I listened in. Prompting a new window. **  
**

**YOU'RE WELCOME ;)**

-"You really are an idiot. Coming back here after that stunt you pulled" Tarak growled pull a blaster pistol from his thigh holster. "They want their money back Bolan" Bolan's eye widened at the sight of the blaster - and for a duros that's an impressive sight -. "I've got it! I've got a credit chip here, n-no need to get blaster happy!" He choked out reaching into his pocket he pulled out the chip.

The Zabrak snatched the chip letting Bolan fall in a heap to the ground. "Was that so hard? Now crawl back to your ship."

Taking a few deep breathes, he quickly got up and started moving away but turned back at Tarak's next words. "Oh and before I forget, Bolan?.."I said crawl back." He suddenly felt white hot pain as two blaster bolts tore through both of his knees forcing him back to the ground with a scream, the wounds already cauterising.

"Nobody fucks with Black Sun." Tarak chuckled darkly.

As Bolan went down I hovered out into the street this was what I'd been waiting for, the perfect opening to test my attack.. Just as I got close my HP and MP bars finally showed themselves.

**HP: 75/75**

**MP:300/300**

'Seventy five?! REALLY?! SHIT!..At least I can see theirs now.'

**BOLAN **

**HP 100 /350 **

**TARAK**** VAAN **

**HP 450/450**

'Ok let's try this out.' I used the force to move two of the rusty bolts I had and aimed at the Zabrak, who still hadn't noticed me and willed them toward him.

**DMG TAKEN -50 HP**

**FATAL DMG -400 HP**

..both metal bolts had shot forward as fast as his blaster bolt, one embedding in his shoulder the other..Right through his eye!..

I stared in shock at what just happened as Tarak's body fell backwards. "Note to self, Aim for the eyes." Turning to the still downed Bolan I used another bolt and willed it to shoot forward through his head like before with the same results. With the two now dead I as surprised I didn't feel all that bad that I'd just killed two people, maybe the game dulled my emotions? Or perhaps I was just insane?

Before I could think much about it I noticed a box that must have popped up sometime during my attack.

**FATAL DMG -100 HP**

**KILL ×2**

**TOTAL EXP EARNED: 350**

**LEVEL UP ×2 YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 3**

** +6 STAT POINTS**

**FOR YOUR CLEVER USE OF THE FORCE IN AN IMPROVISED ATTACK +2 WIS **

**LOOT? Yes/no**

"That..is a lot for my first fight I can deal with it later, right now I have loot!"

Pressing yes I received 3 items.

**5000 Credits **

**Bolan's Datapad**

**Blaster pistol **

I smiled as I dismissed the window. I had an actual weapon now, bye bye rusty bolts, the datapad could be useful and money is always good but I wasn't rich just yet. A quiet "Inventory" showed my items. My inventory space was apparently limitless "wonder if I can use this to absorb projectiles?..probably not "

Taking out the datapad and Closing the window I powered it on. I was surprised when I didn't need to enter a pass code or something 'Tarak was right he really was an idiot'. I had access to everything, bank accounts, contacts and even "his ships access codes?!..Bolan you beautifully bulbous bafoon I'd kiss you if you weren't so..well you know, dead."

After an hour of searching I'd found the ship. Even with the map the datapad gave me it's taken me ages. This city was a heck of a maze, but I'd made it. Blaster in hand I floated in front of the ship, a quick use of observe and I knew I'd love this ship

**A HEAVILY MODIFIED B-7 LIGHT FREIGHTER PREVIOUSLY OWNED BY BOLAN. FITTED WITH 2 QUAD CANNONS. 1 BELLY MOUNTED LASER CANNON, PROTON TORPEDOES AND UPGRADED HYPER DRIVE.**

Suffice to say I was happy, quickly making my way to the control panel, I imput the access code and hovered up the ramp and into the ship.

Inside I was met by a strange looking droid. Liara from Mass Effect but metal with sharp edges and a slightly pointy head, that's the best way to describe it. I stopped moving wary of the twin arm mounted blaster cannons aimed at me.

"You are not Bolan. You are trespassing. You will be eliminated. It stated in a surprisingly female voice.

The hum of the twin cannons coming to life startled me out of my paralysis

"Hold on a second! I pull out the datapad to show the droid ' I really hope this works'. "I killed Bolan, everything he owned is mine now, including this ship and also you!"

The droid paused for a second, seemingly considering my words before readying the cannons again "irrelevant. Goodbye human."

'Not even past my first quest and I'm about to die to a droid..Wait..I'm so stupid' I looked at the droids **HP** bar

**LVL8**

**850 HP**

I cant kill it but hopefully I can disable it . I focus on rapidly compressing my force energy. And pushing it outward.

**-120 MP **

A huge wave exploded out from me, knocking the droid back into a bulkhead and damaging its systems

**DMG TAKEN -600 HP**

**TARGET IS STUNNED FOR 15 SECONDS ****  
**  
Ignoring how cool that was for now I watched the droid for any hostile reaction, when none came and it was indeed stunned I pulled my blaster pistol and tried talking again.

"Let's try this again, now you know I can disable you easily. I killed Bolan. This ship and you are now mine, I'd like to know what type of droid you are and your function. Alternatively I can scrap you and sell your parts.

The droid, evidently no longer stunned, but still sparking got back to its feet and stared at me.

"You are interesting for a human.. I am a prototype N- Series assassin droid designation: NYX I am equipped with twin blaster cannons, thermal and sonic detonators, various types of darts, retractable blades cloaking and camouflage. My functions include infiltration, assassination and the use of all forms of close and long range weapons. As well as more mundane tasks such as protocol and translation". Nyx stated

I sat there, mouth open for at least a good ten seconds.

"Damn I got lucky with you, ok then you have 2 options . 1- I scrap you for parts and profit. Or 2 - you stay and serve me as I wreck havoc for a certain Sith lord allowing you to use your many talents. You have 10 minutes to decide."

I know. I could have just kept her stunned and licked up until I could reprogram her or something but, and I know it's a droid- I like her she's too cool to enslave. Full blown slavery is something I'm not ready for.

Nyx paused and slowly gave a mechanical nod.

"I see. Do you wish to see the livestock aboard?"

My thoughts were interrupted by her question -"huh? Livestock? Alright, lead the way".

Nyx turned and lead me to a side door in the cargo hold that have three different pass codes. As the door opened I saw three cells blocked by force field. That wasnt the problem. No the problem was what was in the three cells.

A Wookie. A Cathar and a Twi'lek...

"Fucking hell"...

* * *

**A/N: I feel like im getting better at this, let me know what you think . also harry potter fans stay tuned I've got a 2nd story starting soon...**


	4. Chapter 3: Eclipse Of The Sun

**-CHAPTER 4-**

**ECLIPSE OF THE SUN**

* * *

"What the hell?!" I stopped dead staring at the three occupants. "No no no, you told me he was a smuggler! That means weapons, spice and other mundane shit ..NOT FUCKING PEOPLE!"

I screamed. Completely ignoring the fact I did not need to speak out loud to the game system.

**A SMUGGLER TRANSPORTS ANY ILLEGAL CARGO THEY'RE PAID TO. SLAVES ARE ILLEGAL. MOSTLY **

"Yes. Cargo meaning crates and other inanimate things, occasionally animals. Not people!"

**THEY ARE IN THE CARGO HOLD, THEREFORE THEY ARE CARGO. THEY ARE CURRENTLY UNCONSCIOUS THUS TECHNICALLY INANIMATE **

Letting out a frustrated shout "you're a dick , game. I moved to look the three over for any major injuries surprised to find none I turned to Nyx "how long will they be unconscious for?"

"they were given a strong sedative when Bolan collected them, it will last 3 more hours at least." As the droid spoke I realised it even sounded like Liara. I swear the game is trolling me..

What no snarky text box? Ok then.

Ok so I don't have to deal with this issue yet, thank fuck. "Good. Leave them be for now" I float back from the cells heading for the door Nyx following "your ten minutes are up, will you be joining me? Or the scrap heap?" I stared intently at the droid, true I could easily destroy or disable her with another **Force Wave** but I really didn't want to. The idea of having what was basically an upgraded female HK- 47 on my side was so bad ass.

She was silent for a moment before her photoreceptors flashed open. "You are intriguing, for a human I will follow you, For now, master". She actually sounded excited. That was a little creepy...

**NYX IS NOW YOUR ALLY**

**LOYALTY: 10**

"Good choice, I'm guessing this ship is registered with fake transponder ID?" I ask. I'd rather not have to deal with having to set up fake identification on top of everything else. "Yes, and you can change the current ID from the main console in the cockpit". So it was similar to how the millennium falcon had its systems setup. Good to know. "one less problem. "Right, I've got a couple hours before they wake up, so my goal right now is to take over black sun. You want to help Nyx?" my original plan was to find a ship and get as far away from here as possible. But for some reason Black Sun annoyed me, and the thought of crushing them was strangely appealing.

Nyx looked at me her head tilted slightly – for a moment I thought she would say I was insane – "finally. I can kill something, lead the way master".

* * *

At this point I should probably say I didn't actually expect to overthrow the entire pirate organisation right away, no I was just hoping to kill a few grunts like Tarak the bounty hunter and raise my level. And for a while that's what happened. I headed back to where I'd left the two bodies earlier with Nyx to find a group of four black sun guys lurking around, understandable, I'd killed their guys of course they're going to investigate. If anyone is going to kill black sun grunts its supposed to be them.

It wasn't really an exciting fight when the highest level they had was 7 with 700 **HP**. Using the last of my trusted bolts I put a hole in one of their heads killing him instantly, before he had even hit the ground Nyx had taken out two more leaving the level 7 the last man standing. "Nyx hold him still, I want to test something." Acknowledgement came in the form of a cannon bolt through the knee as she approached and pinned his arm behind his back. His **HP** now at 625. Moving in front of the pair I activated **Force Enhancement **for the first time trying to push my power into my right arm. The effect was interesting to say the least, my arm muscles strained for a moment before adjusting and I could feel the flow of power throughout my arm As I watched my **MP** lower by ten. Curious, I added another ten **MP** and the feeling of power increased, not wanting to waste more time I punched the grunt in the face.

**DMG TAKEN -100 HP**

**CRITICAL DMG TAKEN – 125 HP**

**TARGET'S NOSE HAS BEEN SHATTERED**

Blood exploded from his face as my fist connected with his now obliterated nose. "holy shit that's powerful, sorry about that friend." I nodded to Nyx "kill him" I barely even finished the words and he was already dead. Yup I loved this droid.

That was the pattern the rest of battles followed - which had the added bonus of multiple level up notifications - until we reached what looked like the commander of black Sun and his two person guard.. well one now, the other was quite inconvenienced by the smoking hole in her head courtesy of Nyx.

**LEVEL UP YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 10**

**NEW SKILL LEARNED: ID CREATE**

**NEW SKILL LEARNED: ID ESCAPE**

**ID CREATE Allows the user to create dungeons with various enemy types in a pocket dimension while ID ESCAPE allows you to leave and return to the real world. NOTE time will be frozen outside of the dungeon.**

**AVAILABLE DUNGEONS**

**EMPTY DUNGEON**

Seeing the skill I just got I had a crazy idea. 'if this works I am a genius' I thought as I activated **ID Create: Empty Dungeon.** The world around me froze and distorted slightly and everything disappeared, Nyx, the bodies, guards and blaster fire. Everything I was alone in the empty black sun base "this skill is too cool" I quickly moved into the room behind where I know the Commander was in the real world and used **ID ESCAPE.** The empty world around me shattered like glassas I returned to the real world.. Right behind the black Sun commander.. "I am a genius, a broken genius" those where the last words he heard before I pulled the trigger on my blaster pistol killing him with a head-shot.

Putting my blaster away I turned to Nyx as she killed the last guard. "well that was easy, how long until our friends on the ship wake up?" she paused, checking the time "10 minutes and 37 seconds" that was just enough time to get back to the ship "time to head back then we can sort this place out later, let's go Nyx" I started for the doors to the turbo lift that got us here assassin droid just behind me. "master?" "question Nyx?" i asked smirking. Her photoreceptors blinked off for a second and back on "how did you do that?"

I pressed the control for the lift, chuckling. "I'm just that good".

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this slightly shorter chapter . Next chapter will be the three slaves waking up. **

**I wanted to answer a couple reviews I got.**

**To the guest reviewer **

**Thank you very much for your review. It actually helped me a lot with this and parts of the next chapter your fantastic suggestions.**

**To death fury**

**I was trying to get that HK feel so I'm glad you liked it. And as to your lighsaber question. I'm thinking about it. I'll have to find a way to use it effectively. **

**I'd like this story to incorporate a bit from the readers. So if anyone has ideas for plot or side quests or ways the system can act or mess up. Perhaps characters you want to see. Anything really. Leave a review and if I like it I'll try and add it or a nod to it at some point **


End file.
